Blooming Love
by Geektress
Summary: Continuation of "Blossom of Romance". After things get started for John and Teyla, things take some turns Teyla and Sheppard Romance
1. Dealing

"You're pregnant?" How could this happen? They'd been so careful. How could they keep their relationship a secret now? "Yes John, but I had no idea until today when Jennifer was checking for possible injuries." John moved closer to comfort his lover. No matter what happened, they'd be okay. "How long until Teyla can leave the medical wing?" said John, looking towards Keller, all suprise gone in his voice. "Well, she should be clear to go tonight. If she'd like."

As John and Teyla walked back to John's room, they made no effort to hide the way they fondly held eachother's hands and walked close together. There was so much to take in. For both John and Teyla. All the athosians were just gone, leaving no trace of where they could be. And now Teyla was not just responsible for herself, but for the new life she carried with her. And John! He and Teyla had created a child, the first born to the Atlantis expedition. The look on their face told everyone that there was no joking mood about them, but people would just think it was about the athosians. Ronon didn't even smirk as they passed eachother.

When they finally made it to the room, the silence hung in the air, not being relieved as easily as John had hoped. "Teyla, I..." John attempted. But what was there to say? I'm sorry? Instead he took her hand, gently and sat with her on the bed. She looked up at him with those eyes that could melt even the coldest heart. They were full of emotion. Emotion that was not quite sad, not quite cold. Deep in thought, it seemed. She moved closer to John and he held her in his arms. There was no real need for words tonight. John bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead, as if to soothe any worry that was left hanging on her face. "John, what are we to do?" Teyla said, pulling her face from his chest. "What are we supposed to tell everyone? No one even knows we are together." John only held her tighter. It was better than stammering over some little speech. He even rocked her back and forth, cradeling her in his arms. A sweet little tune escaped his lips. It put Teyla's mind at rest, if only for a few moments and she was lulled gently off to sleep.

Some hours later, Teyla awoke to a dark room. It took her a moment to figure out that John's arms were still draped around her, yet he was fast asleep. As softly as she could, she pushed John's body off of her and set his set his head on the pillow beside him. "Do not let yourself get too deep in thought." She quietly reminded herself. She walked into the bathroom and slid her clothes to the floor. A nice shower was always a great way to clear one's mind. As she stepped into the shower, the warm water washed over her and relaxed every muscle perfectly. She scrubbed her hair with some shampoo, only to remember that she was in John's shower, not her own. The soap wasn't as fruity. After the shower she wrapped herseld in a towel and walked back into the room, only to find John awake and sitting upright. She went to him where he met her with eager lips and gentle hands. Whatever happened, they could make it through. As long as they had eachother. 


	2. Coming clean

The morning's light crept in the window of John's room and reached Teyla's eyes. And then she remembered. This was not a dream. She was still pregnant, John was still wrapped around her, and she still had to face everyone with the truth of the child she carried. She had to have been lying there for a very long while before she finally decided it was time to get up. But there was one matter to tend to. "Where are my clothes?" she said silently to herself. She searched the room and the only thing she could see was a white towel. "Bathroom." As she went to retrieve the pile of clothes laying on the white tiled floor. Before she could pick them up, she was distracted by the reflection in the full length mirror in front of her. Teyla was definetely not a vain woman, but still she stared to see her reflection. Maybe it was only the knowledge that she was pregnant, but she could swear she saw a small bump petruding from her stomach. She abandoned the clothes all together and went to wake John instead.

"John?" she said shaking him, "John?" His eyelids opened slowly in surprise, he looked her up and down. She was naked. Teyla raised her eyebrow at him. She never completely understood why, but that simple lift of her eyebrow could stop John dead in his tracks. "If you didn't know I was pregnant, could you tell just by looking at me?" "Oh no, you're not playing that 'am I fat' cliche, are you?" he said sarcastically. She gave him a slightly cold look. John was a very different kind of man. What he obviously lacked in social skills, he made up for with his boyish smile and beautifully dis-sheveled hair. At that moment, the only thing she wanted was to stay in this room with him forever. She leaned over and kissed him. For every moment she had wanted to, and every moment she had just wanted to hit him! The look on his face as she pulled away told her that he understood every emotion that had run through her mind. "No," said John thoughtfully, " you look wonderful."

No matter how long they put it off, Teyla knew that they had to leave that room sometime. So they both put on clothes and prepared for something they weren't used to, not pretending. "So we'll go to Elizabeth and tell her as soon as we leave." her voice was sure and steady, it wasn't a question. "Teyla, we are not confessing to a crime," said John with an amused look on his face, "we don't have to go and announce it to everyone!" "I know, but she is both our friend and the leader of Atlantis, if she is to have a new citizen soon, she ought to know." "I suppose."

As they headed out into the hallway, they walked closely and held eachother's hands. Occasionally, people would glance over with the most puzzled look on their face. But it didn't matter. Soon, they were met by an ever-smirking Ronon Dex. "So are you two...like a couple or something?" he said in a gruff, yet ammused voice. "As a matter of fact, we are." John said smiling back, bright as day. Why not embrace the relationship now? This wasn't any "office romance" any more, this was a woman that John was prepared to die for. More so than usual. Why not let all of Atlantis know his affection?

Walking up a flight of stairs, the pair finally met a door. Weirs office. "Are you ready?" he said nervously to Teyla, "I am if you are." she answered back with the same emotion. He leaned down and kissed her lips as if to reasure her. They could do it, together. 


End file.
